Falling Silently
by DeathMeetsLife
Summary: While merriment and wellgiving reigns indoors, outside, the snow continued to fall silently. Slight SasuSaku and NaruHina. Happy Holidays!


**Falling Silently**

**A/N: I wrote this on the plane ride back from Colorado on the 23rd. I felt like you deserved it, so here's your present! Happy Holidays to all!**

**Disclaimer: Hang up you cell phones, sue-nazis; you don't need your lawyers tonight. _Naruto_ does not belong to me, but the plotline of this original story does.**

**Summary: While merriment and well-giving reigns indoors, outside, the snow continued to fall silently.**

The groups gathered together in the living room, lounging on the couches, chairs, and even atop a few tabletops. They all differed in their mannerisms: the dreamer, the eager, the avenger; the loudmouth, the cloud-watcher, the food-consumer; the bug-boy, the mouse, the exuberant; the weapons-mistress, the flame of youth, and the caged bird. However, they came together annually, despite their schedules and work loads, to catch up so that no one would ever fade away.

Scurrying to the evergreen tree, the blonde tossed wrapped boxes and tissue paper-filled bags to the designated recipients, the giant grin never disappearing. "It's time for round one! Tear away!"

Eggnog was passed around, and the dish that once boasted the mountain of cookies now only held crumbles.

Naruto sported his new sweater proudly, and Ten-Ten juggled her freshly-sharpened shuriken and kunai with ease.

Sakura lay sprawled across the sofa, her head nestled comfortably in the silently-content Uchiha's lap.

A clearly drunk Lee was spewing horrid pick-up lines at the Christmas tree.

Ino had taken over the karaoke machine, singing random bits of holiday songs, with Shikamaru trying and failing to remove his girlfriend from the microphone.

Neji and Shino engaged in their yearly staring contest.

Kiba and Akamaru harassed Hinata for more cookies and peppermints, which the Hyuuga girl could swear they were addicted to, and aimed the blame of the missing treats at Choji, who slumbered obliviously in the leather armchair by the fireplace.

It was their annual tradition; the raging lives of shinobi did nothing to alter the fact. Side by side, they relaxed in the comfort and warmth their friends and family freely gave. Squeals of glee and thanks could be heard from the outside the apartment, causing the occasional passer-bys to smile up at the building and shake their heads wistfully before continuing on to their own warm hearths and embraces.

Well past midnight, the party would finally disperse, couples escorting each other home and exchanging quiet nothings and stolen kisses.

One pair took a detour through the park, stopping beneath a streetlamp for a late-night snowball fight. Rolling beneath the soft glow, the whiskered man blew gently, allowing a small cloud to escape from his lips. Pulling a small gift from his pocket, he handed it to his lover, watching as her pearl orbs shone with excitement. Four more words and he was in the cold powder on his back, a laughing and crying woman on top of him. The snow continued on its downward journey, falling silently.

Sakura awoke slowly, enveloped in the musky scent of deep woods. Gazing up into ebony eyes, she felt a smile form as her teammate leaned down to brush his lips lightly against hers. As he pulled away, she sat up to rest against his chest, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. Gazing out the window, she followed the white flakes on their noiseless journey to the ground.

Throughout the village of Konaha, families tucked their children into bed, promising treats from Saint Nicholas in the morning. Lovers cuddled near the fireside, steamy cups of hot chocolate in their grasp. Colleagues laughed at a bar, recounting good times of the years past.

While merriment and well-giving reigns indoors, outside, the snow continued to fall silently. The clouded night and chilled air was ignorant of the warmth and joy generated by others, but it didn't care. It just snowed.

**A/N: Slight hints of SasuSaku and NaruHina in there, if you could find it. Extremely short for me, but I think I said all I needed to. I hope you have a good rest of your break, and enjoy your time with your family.**

**Until 2007,**

**DML**


End file.
